


Courtedbell

by senichinya



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, Unreliable Narrator, lovey dovey if you squint, para u dumbass, tea this is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senichinya/pseuds/senichinya
Summary: Do not fear what couldn’t be stopped. Fear those that could be. For that is the essence of hope within this world, child. How lovely and tragic it is. A world beyond salvation, I have seen it with my very own eyes.
Kudos: 5





	Courtedbell

Do not fear what couldn’t be stopped. Fear those that could be. For that is the essence of hope within this world, child. How lovely and tragic it is. A world beyond salvation, I have seen it with my very own eyes. The flames of hope extinguished by the beautiful orbs. Years upon year, generations upon generations of research to be taken away so easily, to be told it was all for naught and to be forced to admit with your very lips.

It was all for naught.

And the fear went spiraling out of control, being torn between two people, no, two beings. The essence of what you believed and what you wished. Will an intellectual be reduced to a fool believing something that never existed? Oh Misaya, fear is in this path and crossroad. I have only two hands and I wished to hold yours too dearly. But what if I merely dragged you to a path of the doomed? It was all for naught, still I…

It could not be stopped so why do I fear ? I have given in, that there is no hope in this world through those eyes. Those eyes that have eaten my soul and spat them. To feel so empty and yet… fulfilled. This is my purpose? To be a flimsy tool that will be thrown away ?

I fear. I fear this is the fate of the path everyone sought.

If only I could turn a blind eye to the fate of humanity, perhaps it would be easier. Without knowing what lies beyond the path of magecraft, the anticipation for the end seems kinder than what lies. We are merely fuel for a greater cause, to live a life to be harvested like crops. This form, this given soul,

Wasted talent and potential were only given to expand.

How many lies should I spun to the children of the future? Those who looked at me with stars in their eyes. Mages are different for they understood such purpose. The eyes that saw what lies beyond the horizon instead of the shores they are standing. Perhaps it would be wise to close them. Perhaps it was wiser to be blinded by what was right in front of us.

A blade, so unyielding and filled with the light of the stars. And yet, even the wielder disappoints me. If only it were as simple, If only…

Arthur, Arthur, listen to me.

What lies beyond the horizon, was something that needed to be stopped.

Even if I know very well I could not. Why do I hope for those who cannot be stopped ? Was it human ? For us to have pride as heroes of the past ? To hope where there is no hope? And faith when there is none to give. A miracle to create something out of nothing ? How strange,

We are strange indeed.

Your eyes, I was mistaken. You too, saw what lies beyond the horizon. But unlike I, you did not falter from the darkness that lurks. You embrace them as a sin that must be conquered. Once more, you taught me to hope for the impossible. For a hand that reached when there is none to see.

The scars from when you ripped my arm still aches. But you believed in change.

That the soul still lies true, and the grail remains an ally.

Such a foolish notion, Arthur. A fool with a hesitant smile and the strongest conviction I have ever seen. You have given up on a life of happiness for a greater cause. I admire you. If only I was stronger, I perhaps could have reached you.

Do you truly believe in man-made miracles? Not of something of Thaumaturgy or given by the constellations. But of simple words and actions, those who are easily mistaken as love?

There is no such in our relationship. When you fell into the darkness then you shall understand,

Your strongest conviction, your madness,

Those you have thrown away shall be collected into a cauldron. Inserted into a false form made by none but myself. To save you from fate, from an eternity of seeking and reaching. The mere selfishness inside you, I have kept them to save you one day. It would anger you to know I have altered you.

...No ?

You felt no such anger ?

True madness! You did not feel hate in such perfection? As king nor as a knight, as a thought given flesh to roam about for a purpose and a master. 

You are as flawed as I expected, Arthur. That is why…That is why faith was placed upon you. 

The knight who asked of one’s hopes and dreams before swinging their sword. The form of true nobility that lies in not anger nor kindness, but of just. Was it truly worth a lifetime of not being understood ? You are the strangest.

And I would follow you till the world's end.

A friend of mine, that would not speak of each other as such.

Does the notion of knighthood burden you?

You who sought none for your own and dedicates oneself for the survival of many. Not even for the advancement of humanity, that you did not speak to your peers and was comforted by my lonely company?

Arthur, I am but a remnant of who I once was. All I do was to put shame on my past achievements and be scorned by many as a failure. An unforgivable sinner that one would not bat an eye.

One would call myself as confusing. An enigma that one would not seek interest in. Your silent faith compels me to become a better individual. I thank you. Quietly I say, for even I know better than to tarnish your reputation of a good knight. Shall you not be grouped with a sinner like myself.

The caster should not have been part of an organization to restore the foundation of humanity, they said. All of them agreed on such notion, filled with doubt that is only fair and just. It was better to not be denied, my friend. You should have just left me.

When time is parting is near, shall I stay beside you?

You should know I am not Bedivere,

I do not hold such loyalty as the knights even if I were one myself. I hold no noble values nor land to call my own. There will be no love nor tears for me if it were the end of my very existence. So, to hold faith in me, it was a miracle in their own regard. To tell a tale, of a secretive magus who is both friend and lover to the greatest knight. This bond I shall remember,

Arthur, to the ends of the earth,

I shall tell a story to the children in written literature. Of a woman brave and true,

Of those filled with the light of the stars and a faithful heart.

Arthur, would you come home one day to my side?

My beloved, not in mere words but a bond forged upon hundred of years. The love very secretly hidden beneath the dark skies,

I will follow you once more,

Just call upon my name once more at world’s end.

Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for tea *wink wonk*


End file.
